Magnet
by NezuzuKozlov
Summary: Len es un robot creado por el padre de Rin , con el proposito que solo sea su compañia. Ellos emtablan una gran amistad y tal vez algo más. ¿se puede enamorar alguien de un robot?¿podrá uno enamorarse sabiendo que tal vez pueda morir?
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**×,.·´¨'°÷·. ****Magnet**** .·´¨'°÷·..×**

**Introduccion**

-¿Qué es? – observó la pequeña niña de solo 11 años, con ojos inocentes y dudosos.

Se acercó algo temerosa, sujetando un muñeco, su muñeco favorito.

-Es un vocaloid.-le dijo su padre, un científico que había trabajado en realizar robots para ayudar a la humanidad. El primer robot creado, Kagamine Len, a la imagen y semejanza de Rin, su hija.

¿Motivo de creación? Simplemente un hermano y acompañante, alguien quien protegiera a Rin. Por el momento, Len era casi como todos los Humanos, casi era perfecto, tenía corazón, todos los órganos y unas que otras habilidades que había agregado el científico, padre de Rin, sin embargo Len tenía que aprender a ser como todo un Humano normal.

Rin observó al robot, de pies a cabeza, se parecía a ella, tenía ese cabello rubio y ojos similares. Solo que había una diferencia, era hombre.

-¿Qué hace?

-Este robot, lo he creado para que te proteja cuando no pueda estar contigo, este robot jugará contigo y siempre estará a tu lado. Te obedecerá como un fiel sirviente, cantara esas hermosas canciones que te cantaba mamá antes de dormir –sonrió acariciando su cabeza.

-Len…-susurró

-Otra cosa mi pequeña, no le digas a nadie que Len es un Vocaloid.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque lo pueden usar para cosas malas.-se levantó y se colocó detrás de Len- solo quiero que te sirva a ti, para que no estés sola, nunca.-el científico prendió a Len, sus ojos brillaron con unas pequeñas líneas fugases en ellos. Rin corrió detrás de su padre y observó de lejos.

-Len.-dijo el científico.

El rubio voltio a verlo y se agacho en forma de reverencia.

-Rin acércate-susurró.

-Pe...Pero.

-vamos, él es como tu y yo, casi no hay diferencia.-le sonrió a su hija. Rin tragó saliva, algo asustada y se acercó al robot, éste solo pestañeo un par de veces sin decir nada y sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Cuando la pequeña estaba a menos de un metro de él. Len hizo nuevamente su reverencia.

-Len…-pronunció la pequeña, tocando el rostro de su ahora hermano, suave, calido, tan blanco como el de ella. Era cierto este robot era como un humano, no había diferencia que pudiera encontrar Rin. El rubio abrió enormes sus ojos, acarició la cabeza de la niña y pronunció su nombre.

-Rin.-gruño su estomago.

Quien iba a pensar que también tendría hambre. Él científico al hacer a Len solo lo programo por completo, para que adquiera habilidades, como todos los Humanos, aprendiendo de otras personas y de sí mismo. En ese sentido Len es como un niño, no sabe que comer, ni como comer, donde dormir, donde comprar, ni como ir al baño lo cual eso era lo más difícil en enseñarle, lo que él sabe es escribir, leer, hablar, escuchar, cantar, jugar y limpiar, pero sabía más y en eso estaba orgulloso. Sin embargo, tampoco sabe como demostrar sus sentimientos, en realidad ni siquiera sabia si Len podía identificarlos bien, pero eso se vería con el paso del tiempo, ahora solo tenían que alimentarlo.

Gruño nuevamente el estomago de Len.

-Rin tienes que alimentarlo y enseñarle hacer unas cosas, no te preocupes el aprenderá rápido.-sonrió su padre.

-Esta bien.-dudo, mirándolo de reojo.-vamos Len.-dijo llevándoselo hacía la cocina

Rin corrió a buscar comida en el congelador, mientras su hermano observaba con curiosidad lo que hacía.

-¿Qué te gusta?

-¿Qué me gusta?-pestañeo observando el lugar.

-¿Te gusta alguna comida en especial? –sonrió Rin, porque había encontrado arroz de un día antes y carne congelada.

Len camino y miro unas frutas sobre la mesa.

-Espera que calentare esto.-prendió la cocina, sin antes dejar su muñeco sobre una silla.

Len se sentó al costado del muñeco y observó lo primero que le llamo la atención, una banana. La cogió examinándola, abrió l a boca para morderla, pero Rin gritó.

-No hagas eso.- se acerco a él- tienes que quitar la cáscara.- le enseño.-ahora si cométela, por mientras.

Len la examino de nuevo y probó un bocado, exquisito, pensó. Comió una, dos, ¡tres! Al mismo tiempo, su cavidad bucal estaba totalmente llena de la fruta, tanto que no podía ni siquiera respirar, sus mejillas se habían inflado, pero él no le importo y peló otra. Rin rió.

-Tienes que masticarlo.- le dijo Rin comiéndose uno.- ¿vez?

Len asintió, se tragó lo que tenía en la boca ni él sabe como rayos se lo paso, tal vez con esfuerzo y atragantándose un poco, sin dejar de mencionar que casi se queda sin respiración.

-¿Len? ¿Estas bien?

-Si estoy bien.-sonrió y siguió comiendo todas las bananas que encontraba. La rubia solo lo quedaba mirando, "le gusta muchas las bananas" pensó, "tal vez solo come eso", suspiró con algo de sueño, era muy temprano exactamente ocho de la mañana, ella tampoco había comido nada, normalmente se queda sola en casa todo el día durmiendo. Bueno casi todo el día, ella sola prepara su alimento ya que su padre siempre estaba trabajando en proyectos, pero ahora tenía a Len, que por cierto aún no sabía ni siquiera cocinar y menos comer. Prácticamente la que cuidaba a alguien era ella, aunque eso iba a durar poco ya que Len aprende rápido ¿no?

-Se quema algo.-advirtió el rubio comiendo tranquilo su banana.

-¡la comida! –Corrió a pagar el fuego que ya se había extendido por la cocina.- ¡ayúdame Len!

El robot se levanto con la banana en su boca, aún sin morder, agarró el muñeco de su Hermanita y comenzó a sacudirlo contra el fuego hasta que se apagara. Rin se quedó con la boca abierta, apunto de asesinar a alguien, su muñeco favorito estaba casi sin cabeza por la culpa del robot de su padre, que no le servía para nada más que de compañía. Len se sentó y siguió comiendo. La Rubia de la ira solo hizo puño, decidida a vengarse, se sentó a su lado y sonrió.

-Len…

-¿huh? –siguió comiendo.

-¿Te gusta mucho las bananas no?

-Si, porque-siguió masticando.

-Yo tengo algo más delicioso que las bananas.

-¡¿Más que las bananas? –dijo asombrado, parando de comer.

-Sí, si lo quieres probar, tienes que cerrar los ojos y abrir la boca.

-¡bien! –cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, La rubia hizo una pequeña risita, tomó con su mano pimienta y le echo a que probara Len, este saboreó. Y comenzó abanicarse con una mano mientras sacaba la lengua. La rubia comenzó a reír observando al robot levantarse de su asiento tratando de terminar ese ardor en toda su cavidad bucal.

-¡R-Rin ayuda-me!-trató de hablar, ella seguía riendo a carcajada sin duda Len la había echo reír como nunca. El rubio corrió de un lugar a otro, sin saber como parar el sufrimiento.

-¡R-Rin por favor!-comenzó a correr en círculos mientras gritaba el nombre de la rubia, pero ella no hacía caso, estaba contenta ver como su hermano adoptivo sufría, se secó unas cuantas lágrimas de risa y felicidad y decidió ayudarlo.

-¡Bien te ayudare! –Se levantó y llenó un vaso con agua.- quédate quieto. –ordenó, pero Len seguía corriendo en círculos como desesperado, sin escucharla.

Rin nuevamente se desesperó.

-Bien, Len si no es por la buenas será por las malas.-dijo tirándose sobre él y al mismo tiempo tirando el vaso de agua en la cara del rubio.- ¿mejor?

-Cre-creo

La rubia se levantó.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Era mi venganza.-habló con autoridad.

-¿Por qué? –se levantó del suelo.

-Porque destrozaste mi muñeco preferido.

-Lo siento, Rin.- agachó la mirada.

-No importa, ya estaba viejo.-bostezó.

-¿Tienes sueño?

-Si, me divertí mucho hoy.-sonrió

-Pero, aun no acaba el día.-respondió mirando desde la ventana el cielo.

-Aún así tengo sueño.-bostezó, dirigiéndose a la sala.

-¿Va a dormir, Rin? –la siguió.

-solo un rato, Len. Luego jugaremos como dijo papá, ¿tú no duermes?

-no tengo sueño…

-Len.- dijo echandose en el mueble amplio…-cántame una canción.-ordenó, mirando a len sentarse a su lado mientras acariciaba su cabeza. El rubio comenzó a cantar una melodiosa canción. Él también se había divertido, a pesar de haber estado poco tiempo con su hermana, ella era divertida, malvada y gentil al mismo tiempo, aunque muy dormilona. Tal vez por que siempre duerme todas las mañanas para no sentirse sola y eso se le hizo costumbre. Pero él lo cambiaría, alegraría su vida, porque para eso lo hicieron o al menos eso tiene entendido. Esta pequeña hora que paso con ella, se sintió en familia, aunque el día recién comenzaba y capaz tendrá algunas dificultades, pero nada que él no pueda solucionar.

Rin cerró los ojos, su rostro tenía una sonrisa calida. Sin duda ella estaba feliz.

**¿Continuara?**

* * *

ehmm...esta corto,lose y raro...o_o tratare de mejorar en esto de vocaloid soy nueva en esto comprendanme (?) xD dejen reviews ñeee


	2. Capitulo 1: Aprender

Siento tardar, en una cierta parte del fanfic me trabe, espero que me disculpen y les guste el fanfic...Recien con esto damos pase al drama. (lol)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes No me pertenecen.

* * *

**×,.·´¨'°÷·. ****Magnet**** .·´¨'°÷·..×**

**Capitulo 1: Aprender.**

Rin se encontraba en su cuarto durmiendo placidamente, soñando con unicornios. En realidad soñando ser la reina de todo el mundo, teniendo sus esclavos, soñando que era la más adorada del reino, como siempre sus sueños fuera de la realidad. Hasta que la alarma sonó, estruendosa como siempre ¡alarma del demonio! pensó entre sueños. Entre abrió los ojos con cansancio, se los sobó un par de veces, bostezó mientras pensaba que cosas tendría que hacer. Definitivamente sus vacaciones, eran aburridas.

Apagó con rabia la alarma, aún deseaba dormir, ya que se había acostado demasiado tarde ayer por el insomnio, bostezó nuevamente y observó a su lado un bulto tapado con las sabanas a su lado.

Mi perro, pensó apunto de acariciarlo. Luego de unos segundos recapacitó. ¡Pero si yo no tengo perro!

Rin se asustó. Comenzó a gritar, a patear el bulto hasta empujarlo fuera de la cama. Este solo cayó escuchándose así una dolorosa caída y un doloroso quejido.

La rubia parpadeo unas cuantas veces mientras observaba que un individuo se quitaba sus sabanas de encima.

─¡¿Quién eres? ¡Acosador! ─gritó tomando su lámpara como defensa.

─¿Rin no te acuerdas de mi?─Dijo tocándose su cabeza lastimada.

─N-no…?-Parpadeó bajando la lámpara─ ¡Oh si! Len, discúlpame…es que no me acordaba de ti ─rió, tan solo unas horas atrás se habían presentado, sin duda alguna era muy despistada.

─No te preocupes.─Sonrió.

─Pero….igual ¡¿Qué diablos hacías en mi cama?

─Acompañarte.─La observó sonriendo.

─¿Acompañarme?─Golpeó su mano con un puño, casi había olvidado que era un simple robot, aunque uno muy bien modificado para aparentar, sentir y ser como un humano normal. Bien, que se duerma a su lado, no iba afectarle en nada.

─ Solo no tenía nada que hacer…y hacía frío.

─¿frío? ─Examinó la vestimenta del rubio, una camisa corta, un pantalón al parecer de contextura delgada y sus zapatos ¡Dios ya casi era invierno!. Len no tenía ningún abrigo puesto y si seguía así se enfermaría. Terminaría ocasionando muchos problemas. Pero ¿se podrá enfermar? Daba igual, mejor era la precaución.─ Nunca pensé que tendrías frío. ¡Tendremos que ir de compras!─gruño su estomago. Rin posó su mano sobre su vientre, ahora que lo recordaba no había comido casi nada ayer. Suspiró.─Len iremos al centro comercial.─ordenó.

─¿Qué es eso?─La observó incrédulo.

─No te preocupes no es nada malo.

─¿Es como la pimienta?─Hizo un gestó incomodo recordando el incidente.

─No, Len no es como la pimienta es un lugar donde compraremos cosas como comida, más ropa para ti…además ¡no puedes andar con una sola cosa puesta!

─¿Hay bananas?─Se le iluminaron los ojos.

─Sí, venden muchas. Compraremos con la tarjeta de ¡papá!-se acercó a su mesa de noche para sacar una tarjeta de crédito.─ ¡Mira! Con esto se hará todo.

─¿eso?.─Observó la pequeña tarjeta.

─Si Len… pero ¡antes! Tienes que irte de mi cuarto.─comenzó a empujarlo hacía la salida. Aunque sea simplemente un robot, era hombre y por lo tanto la ley era botarlo. Cerró fuerte la puerta entre risas.─ ¡Me cambiaré!─Gritó. Len camino hacía el sillón y luego se sentó a esperar. ¿Cuánto se podría demorar una persona en cambiarse?, pensó. Su estomago comenzó a gruñir, él también tenía hambre, sus preciadas bananas que apenas había probado ya habían pasado por su estomago. Observó detenidamente el reloj ya había pasado mucho tiempo en que Rin lo había botado de su habitación,comenzó a mover su pierna, fue en ese momento que descubrió que era impaciente. Miro el reloj solo habían pasado cinco miserables minutos y ya se estaba desesperando.

Se estiró un par de veces y se acomodo en el sillón más grande, acostándose cómodamente, miró el techo mirándolo detenidamente hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

Cualquiera se queda dormido por el aburrimiento, especialmente si esperas a una niña que al parecer no tiene idea que ponerse.

Len siguió durmiendo hasta que comenzó a escuchar una risa burlona.

─¡Len! ¡Len! ¡Leen! despierta.─ Lo sacudió. El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido por haberse quedado dormido. Se sentó en el sillón sin decir nada.

Rin se tapo la boca con una mano, resistiendo la risa. Len solo se sobó los ojos, cuestionándose el porque Rin quería reír como nunca y el que le hacía tanta gracia.

Ella no soportó la presión, su ahora hermano le causaba tanta _alegría_ que no podía aguantar, así que solo rió, soltó una gran carcajada que se podía escuchar por todo la casa, tanta fue que tuvo que agacharse por el dolor de estomago.

─ ¿qué tiene tanta gracia Rin?

─Es que, ¡te vez tan linda Len!─Rió más fuerte.

─¿linda?─ Pregunto aun sin entender lo que quería decir su pequeña hermana. Rin tomo de la muñeca a Len llevándolo hasta el baño, se pusieron frente al espejo para poder visualizar la travesura de la rubia. El rubio se miró con detenimiento su rostro estaba pintando de un color rojo fuerte, era lápiz labial.

─¿Con…con que hiciste esto?─preguntó. Sin duda las bromas ya habían llegado muy lejos. Pero esta vez él tomaría venganza porque de ella, aprende mucho.

─¡Con esto!─dijo orgullosa mostrando el labial. De inmediato len se lo quito y rayo la mejilla de Rin con ese color rojizo.

─… ¡Me las pagarás!─ amenazo. Tratando de quitarle el labial. Len trato de deternela coo si fuera un arma mortal, pero enrealidad es un divertido juego, porque ellos dos, de verdad se divierten.

_OooO_

Después de su travesura cada uno limpio lo que había echo. Ya que no solo habían ensuciado su rostro, sino también todo lo que les rodeaba. Sin duda alguna ella se estaba divirtiendo como nunca con el regalo de su padre. Esta era una de las pocas veces en que el no se equivocaba.

Los ahora gemelos Kagamine irían al centro comercial a comprar los alimentos para el almuerzo y cena. Y aprovechando ese momento poderle enseñar al rubio unas cuantas cosa, como diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo.

Rin y len se encontraban tomando un delicioso zumo de naranja, el favorita de ella. Ya habían caminado lo suficiente, explorando todo el lugar todo solo por el rubio que estaba emocionado por salir del hogar, para ver nuevas cosas.

Rin suspiró.

─ Ya me había comenzó a doler los pies.─ Tomo el ultimo sorbo de su bebida. Quien diría que se cansaría tanto por solo pasear dentro del centro comercial sin ni siquiera comprar nada, de todo esto lo único que la impresionaba era las reacciones de alegría que mostraba su compañero, tan alegre, sin ninguna preocupación, sin nada que lo aflija como a ella. Vaya, al parecer también aprendería algo de él, como por ejemplo ser positivo. Sí, eso era lo que le faltaba, sonreír a la vida como lo hacía él.

─Rin…-murmuró el rubio tocándose debajo del estomago. Algo le incomodaba, algo le molestaba. Sus labios formaron una mueca y los nervios comenzaron ser notorios, ni él sabía lo que le pasaba, pero sea lo que sea, esa sensación no le gustaba.

─Len.-Lo miró con detenimiento.─Tú…

─…

─¡No! Pensé que esto pasaría cuando papá llegará a casa.-se golpeo la frente contra la mesa maldiciendo el momento, Len aún no comprendía lo que hablaba su pequeña hermana. Aunque lo que si notaba era que la situación para ella no era nada agradable.─ ¡¿Ahora como te enseño orinar? ─Gritó desesperada, las personas que caminaban alrededor solo los miraron extraño. No solo tenía que entrar con él al baño como si fuera un niño de cinco años, sino también tenía que pasar vergüenza frente a todos. Un momento…pero que estaba pensando, ella entrar con él al baño con él eso ¡jamás! Sus pensamientos fueron rápidos, Rin ya tenía una solución.

Los gemelos kagamine se dirigieron de inmediato frente al baño de hombres, pero que diablos pensaba su padre al no programar todo en el cerebro del robot y con decir que ella había pensado que él era perfecto, pero todo salio al revés. Parece un humano cualquiera con excepción que aparenta de su edad y con experiencia de un niño de dos años.

─Entrás ahí, te fijas detenidamente lo que hace uno de los chicos, lo imitas y luego regresas. ¡Será fácil!─sonrió la rubia, palmeando el hombro de Len.

─No, estoy seguro.─Dijo con un tono de voz preocupado.

─Solo ve, al fin y al cabo eres un robot, no saldrá nada mal.─ habló segura empujándolo dentro del baño. Len entró prácticamente tirándose contra la puerta. Tosió avergonzado examinando el lugar, por suerte para él no había nadie o eso creía. Hasta que un joven apuesto de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color entro, con un peinado rockero y un collar que al rubio le llamo más la atención por los objetos sobresalientes, puntiagudos. El joven se paro dándole la espalda al rubio, que de inmediato camino para observar lo que hacía.

─¿Huh?─Arqueó una ceja el rockero, que no le agradaba del todo el comportamiento del otro único individuo que se encontraba con él.

Se bajó el cierre del pantalón olvidando el rostro de impresión del rubio, se bajó un poco el boxer y extrayó su miembro fuera para orinar. Len parpadeó unas cuantas veces. El joven volteó a verlo, su paciencia había terminado, se acomodo nuevamente, volviendo todo a su lugar y se acercó al rubio.

─¡¿Qué te pasa?─Preguntó exaltado dirigiéndose firme frente a él.

─No me sucede nada.─respondió incrédulo separando la distancia entre ellos que cada vez se hacía más corta.

─¡¿Y porqué mierda me miras mucho? ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¡¿Eres gay?─balbuceo fastidioso. El rubio no entendía ¿gay?, hizo un rápido un análisis en su cerebro, Resultados: cero. No tenía idea de lo que era.

─¿Qué-que es eso?─preguntó con inquietud.─¿Tú, lo eres?

El pelinegro solo lo vio sin decir nada, chasqueó entre dientes. "pobre idiota" pensó.

─…

─Hagamos algo. Olvidemos este accidente. No perderé mi tiempo contigo.

─Pero… ¿Qué es gay?

─Es…cuando─ pensó un momento, como explicarle sin lastimar su inocente cerebro. Bah.─Es cuando un hombre folla con otro.

Una manera cruda de explicarlo, pero a la vez muy entendible.

─…Gracias.─dijo el rubio sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

─De, de nada. ─rió dirigiéndose a la puerta. Un encuentro muy extraño pensó. Que más le daba siempre le pasaba cosas extrañas.─Adios.─Se despidió con un simple movimiento de mano. Ese día Len no solo había aprendido a ir al baño, sino también un significado de una nueva palabra.

Salio afuera, Rin lo esperaba apoyada contra la pared, con un semblante de aburrimiento y es que se había tardado demasiado. Solo era ver y hacerlo.

─¡Rin!─ se paro frente a ella.

─¡Demoraste mucho Len!─Regaño la rubia. Caminando hasta donde se encontraban las frutas.

─Lo siento, es que…

─¡Rin-san!─ interrumpió una de las amigas de la rubia que la saludaba, Hatsune MiKu . Se acercó alegre a saludar a su vieja amiga que no había visto en todas las vacaciones.

─Miku…─dijo asombrada. La de cabellos verdes la miró sin decir nada, hasta esperar que le presentaran quien estaba a su lado.

─¡oh! Miku, él es Len. Len ella es Miku.─sonrió. El robot solo saludo amable, al mismo tiempo que Miku. Pero un leve sonrojo delató que se sentía atraído por ella, era bella y al parecer amable, él es un simple robot con sentimientos, no podía dejar esa atracción hacía las mujeres, pero no…él solo debía ver a Rin. Su pequeña Hermana menor.  
─Mucho gusto, Miku

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews, lo del baño ejem x'D el yaoi me afecta, Hahahahaa...espero que les alla gustado y si no de todas formas espero reviews. (Constructivos y destructivos) ¿reviews? D:

**Lenalee Rose**: Awww arigato!, siento a ver demorado, tuve percances D: muy feos. Cof gracias por tu comentario! Lo adoré!.

**Hidari kagamine****:** Hahahaha impresionante! Oh sí…Hahaha no te preocupes xD Rin no dormirá mucho, que bueno que te gustó el capi anterior, soy principiante en vocaloid D: arigato por el review.

**Moon Kagamine****:** Gracias, tú escribes mejor, adoro tus fanfics xD! Tú eres buena en esto, que bueno que te gustará el capi anterior, ojala este también. Por cierto D: ya no entras al msn? Asdasd.

**PczZitoO****:** Aww Gracias xD. Lo sigo, lo sigo. Vale 1000 tu review. n_n

**andy-kikyo-love**: oh si perversión, es como la cancion de magnet pero eso ya xD luego luego…no te emociones asdasd! Gracias por el review!

**Natsumi:** Era introducción, ojala te vaya a gustar XD este capi, pues no sé siempre tengo dudas de lo que escribo u_uU necesito apoyo emocional lol. Gracias por el apoyo.

**Dororo-sama:** nah si quiero saber cual es D: el metodo ese…enseñame (¿) Hahaha, gracias por el revieww ahí esta la conti =)!

**HimekoO3****:** Sopiita que bueno que te gusto, no me gusta mucho que la familia lea mis fanfics xD se siente raro. Prefiero que no me lean y ni se den cuenta de lo que hago omg xD. Gracias sopa te quiero.

**Aka-Kagamine****:** Pensé que no me saldría las personalidades, si me salgo, xD pues me avisas no quiero llegar a un Ooc. Gracias por el review lo ame.

**kaneFantasy****:** que bueno que te guste sopa, como decía no me gusta q la familia me lea xD Hahaha pero si les gusta, bien. uww Lemon asdasd! Eso es no? XD Magnet tururuuu (8) yo que soy buena para esas cosas asdasd! Okei no. Te quiero sopa baka!


	3. Capítulo 2: Len

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**×,.·´¨'°÷·. Magnet .·´¨'°÷·..×**

**Capitulo 2: Len.**

Después de haber conocido a Miku, y haber visto en vivo y directo los ataques celosos de Rin, por culpa de Len, sí, era culpa de él pues el sonrojo y la amabilidad programada en él era mucho para su pequeña pequeña hermana, que no soporto el hecho que su robot; Mejor dicho, su hermano; tuviera más atención a la otra chica.

El rubio suspiró después de recordar los pequeños jalones de brazo de su hermana, de hace un momento para que se fueran.

Ahora estaba cargando las bolsas de comida que rin compró. Caminaba al lado de ella, suspirando de nuevo; ella estaba al lado suyo caminando de una manera graciosa, como si estuviera marchando y al mismo instante cantando una pequeña canción que ella misma había inventado.

-¡Me gusta! -Dijo animado el rubio, volteando a ver a su hermana que paró su caminata un poco confundida.- ¿Como se llama?

-¿Hee? ¡No lo sé! -Se sobó la cabeza. Ni siquiera tenía la letra para esa medolía recién inventada.

-No importa...-Sonrió él, avanzando despació delante de ella.- Luego buscamos un nombre...

-¡No es necesario! ...No me gusta que nadie me escuche cantar, si lo hago, lo hago solo contigo...

-¿He? -Parpadeó avergonzado Len.- ¡Entonces soy especial para Rin! -Gritó animado, llamando la atención de algunas personas que estaban alrededor suyo.

-Shhh -Corrió Rin hasta donde estaba Len para taparle la boca. A simple vista, parecían hermanos, dos gemelos para ser exactos y la personas de quienes estaban rodeados, les parecía extraño escuchar eso de dos hermanos por obvias razones.- Los hermanos normales, se molestan...-Murmuró ella algo sonrojada.

-¿Como? -Murmuró Len, evitando las miradas al mismo tiempo que parpadeaba.

-Huh...-Pensó unos segundos, pensó y pensó, pero como no sabía que decirle solo golpeó despacio la cabeza de Len.- ¡Solo vamonos a casa, tonto!

Len se sobo la cabeza sin ninguna queja, se sentía como un sirviente para su hermana, o algo parecido, después de todo su prioridad era pr-tejerla y hacerla feliz, pase lo que pase.

Después de unos minutos caminando llegaron porfin a la casa, Len dejó las cosas en la mesa y se tiro sobre el mueble, se sentía agitado. Rin lo vió detenidamente desde otro mueble con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Len...-Se levantó desde donde estaba y se acercó a él con un semblante serio.

-¿Qué pasa? -Volvió a decir, pero esta vez con miedo.

Ella siguió acercandose, agarró sus dos manos el rostro del rubio. Él se sonrojo de inmediato, no entendía lo que pasaba, solo vió directamente los ojos de ella, esperando a que no sea nada malo. Estaba muy cerca, cada vez más, era preocupante, no sabía como actuar, su cuerpo temblaba un poco, sus manos frías y a la vez sudorozas, en ese instante solo se le vino a la mente el instante que abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vió e identifico fue a:

-Rin...

-Te han hecho tan parecido a un humano.

-...

-¿También te puedes enamorar?

-¿Qué es eso?

-Huh -Se separó de inmediato de su hermano, sentandose al lado suyo pensando bien que era exactamente eso y aunque sabía que no podía explicarlo muy bien.- Pues, es díficil...

-¿Dificil? ¿Qué tan díficil puede ser?

-...si puedes hacerlo, lo sentirás en ese momento, sin que te des cuenta, sabrás que es enamorarse, Len. -Sonrió con ternura a su hermano. Aunque tenían la misma edad, aunque él era como un computador, aunque él sabía el significado de cada cosa, no sabía exactamente definir cada sensación.

Pero, todo esto era gracioso de cierto modo, por que ella era un humano, un humano que tampoco sabía definir con exactitud lo que sentía.

Ella tampoco sabía que era _enamorarse._

-¡He llegado! -Entró a la casa el padre de Rin y ahora padre de Len; también. Con bolsas lleno de herramientas que usaba él con mucho más ayudantes del laboratorio, eran cosas que secretamente, como siempre, iba a investigar.

-¡Papá! -Gritó Rin emocionada corriendo a abrazar a su padre, con emoción, amaba cada vez que venía del trabajo, siempre lo extrañaba, sabía que todo lo que hacía era por ella, todas esas horas de amanecidas, sin ella, es por eso que Len estaba ahí ahora.

-Papá -Murmuró Len, levantandosé y dirigiendose hasta donde estaban ellos.- bienvenido...

-¡Espero que se hayan portado bien! -Despeinó al rubio con cariño, a la vez que abrazaba a su pequeña hija.

-¡Siempre! -Gritó animada ella, su padre se acomodó los lentes, que siempre llevaba con él y se dirigió a la cocina.- ¿Qué quieren de comer?

-¡Pizza! -Dijo Rin llendosé con él.

El robot se quedó parado ahí, sin hacer, ni decir nada. Solo se preguntaba muchas cosas, que tal vez nunca podría ser respondidas. Era maravilloso de alguna forma como dos personas podrían quererse tanto.

Parpadeó.

De cierta forma era nostalgico para él, por que...

Porque el sabía algo, que Rin, no.

-¡Ven Len! -Gritó desde la cocina su hermana con entusiasmo.

**×,.·´¨'°·.·´¨'°****·..×**

_Todo dentro de mí se estremece cuando..._

-¡No!...oh sí? -Borró lo que escribía en su cuaderno. Era una canción que apenas había comenzado hacer la letra.

Estaba en su cuarto, esperando a su hermano después de comer, su padre le enseñaba a Len el maravilloso arte de ducharse, Rin por su parte no podía concentrarse pues lo único que escuchaba era grito trás grito.

-¡No quiero! ¡No! ...¡Está fría!

Len no paraba de quejarse, al principio era: ¡El agua está muy caliente! otras era ¡Esta muy tibia! la verdad es que él no se conformaba con nada, era eso o le tenía miedo a estar en el agua. Bueno tenía motivos, era la primera vez que se bañaría.

-¡Nunca me bañaré! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca!

Sin embargo, Rin ya no aguantó. Se dirigió con rapidez hasta el baño, todo estaba mojado, la bañera seguía llenandose de agua, a pesar que ya había mucha y casi se desborda por el suelo. Mientras tanto Len y su padre peleaban solo gritando.

Solo se le ocurrió una idea: Empujarlo.

-¡Prefiero a que me desinstalen! -Gritó Len, aunqueno hablaba enserio. Es más lo que más miedo le daba era eso.

Entonces Rin LOS empujó contra la bañera, su padre no se mojo casi nada, casi, pero logró hacer que Len no le tuviera miedo al agua, ahora le tiene miedo a Rin.

**×,.·´¨'°·.·´¨'°****·..×**

_Desde aquel día en que te conocí..._

-¡Volví! -El rubio se sentó asu lado a ver lo que escribía su hermana, en el instante ella cerró su cuaderno. Len parpadeó confundido.

-¡Buenas noches!

-¿He?

-¡Que te duermas Len! -Le golpeó la cabeza con la almohada.

Len por el momento dormía con ella. Apagarón las luces y se hecharon uno al lado del otro, mirando el techo.

-Rin...

-Dime.

-No tengo sueño.

-Pues yo sí -Mintió.

-Rin.

-¿Huh?

-El agua es fea.

-El agua nos mantiene vivos a los humanos.

-¿Como?

-Pues...no sé.

-¡Pero tú eres un humano debes saber!

-¡Tengo catorce Len! ¡No soy una enciclopedia!

-Hay cosas que quisiera poder entender, Rin. -Volteó a verla en medio de la oscuridad.

-Yo también Len.-Murmuró cerrando poco a poco los ojos, de sueño.

-Rin; ya sé como es amar...-Susurró, pero la rubia no escucho nada, pues ya se había dormido. Él solo le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente y durmió también, aunque al principio le costó mucho trabajo.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Disculpas a todos los lectores de este fanfic, siento si demoré meses, pero vean el lado bueno, no fue un año(¿) okay no, ya tengo pensado en el siguiente capitulo así que no se asusten, no demoraré tanto esta vez, creo ;D

Pd: Fanfiction me está jodiendo(?) :I


End file.
